Never Again
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: trish/y2j songfic to never again by nickelback. Request for super t! read and review


**IN LOVE WITH THIS!! A REQUEST Fic for super t. i really hope you like it! oneshot song fic to nickelbacks never again. trish/y2j. review please!**

I pulled all my dirty blonde hair back into a small ponytail and took a deep breath before I knocked on that door. It had been weeks since I'd seen the Canadian beauty and I was terrified at times that I'd never see her gorgeous face again. I didn't understand what she saw him; time and time again she'd call me…screaming or crying or both. He was a poison that she just couldn't seem to get away from no matter how many times the police had to be called or how many times she couldn't pull herself out of bed in the morning it hurt that bad. She just seemed destined to be hurt by him and it didn't matter how much I pleaded she just wouldn't leave.

Sometimes I blame myself for all this, I think maybe just maybe if I had fought harder for our relationship she'd be with me right now and not him. But alas I couldn't be the one she wanted I never ever could say that I loved her no matter how much I actually did. I think about how many chances I had to say it but I didn't and I still don't understand what my problem was. Then there was Christian and he came and went and now there's this grade A ass hole.

She opens the door slowly and cautiously peeps through the crack in the door. I watch her try and smile before she pulls back the lock and motions for me to come inside. Looking around I see the mess, the place looked like the inside of Katrina and if my instinct were right the storm must have left a mark on her to. I give her the once over and it takes a second but I spot it, she realises what I'm looking at and slaps a hand to her face to cover it up. But it really didn't matter I'd already seen the dark spot underneath the caked on make-up, it was no use really all the make up in the world couldn't cover that shiner.

"Where is he?" I ask.

Standing there in silence I give her a look that tells her to come out with it. "Out…" She finally managers to say. "He had a couple of drinks then went out with friends."

She moved to the sofa and I sat down next to her. "Was that before or after he pummelled you?"

**He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again**

I see that look in her eye, a look that tells me she's re-living what she just went through. I don't want to make her hurt anymore then she already is and I sure as hell don't want to push her away.

"How are you?" I question, even though I already know.

"Fine." She says as she begins to nervously fix the throw pillows.

"It's ok." I say as I take her hand, you don't need to worry about fixing all this up.

"No no, I should do it before he comes home."

I didn't understand her psychology, how on earth could she justify doing anything for that man. She was a tough intelligent woman and I would never be able to wrap my head around why she put up with Randy Orton's shit.

"Will he hurt you if the house isn't fixed up by the time he's back?"

She anxiously continues to clean before she even attempts to answer me. "Randy doesn't hurt me."

She would never admit it to me that he did these things but I knew, EVERYONE knew. The company tried to cover it over, sweep it under the rug but this was one mess you couldn't hide beneath a couple of feet of carpet. The one thing I hated most was hearing from everyone else how depressed she seemed and even though I was supposed to be her best friend she couldn't come to me with this.

I move towards her and push the stray hair from her face, when I do I see a small round imprint on her forehead. If he didn't hurt her why was the imprint of his wedding ring in on her face. Maybe she just screams in pain like I heard that night for fun. No Randy doesn't hurt her at all. Not one bit.

**I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again**

She pulls away from me again to grab the unbroken dishes and move them to the sink. Randy was always so smart about where he hit her and for a while it was hard to tell, but I knew. I've always known.

But it seems he's getting sloppy these days, the black eye out in the open the bruises on her arms that are being revealed as the water rushes over them. I pray to god every day that the next time I see her it won't be in a casket.

**Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again**

I'm not sure how much more of this I can withstand. "Trisha." I say to her. "Why don't you leave with me, right now. He doesn't even have to know your going he can't hurt you if he doesn't see you leave."

"I told you Chris, he isn't hurting me." She says as she bits her bottom lip fighting back the urge to cry. I know that she thought she found someone special and I get that no body likes to fail but when does the line get drawn? When does your life come before all that?

"If he doesn't hurt you then where did you get the black eye?" I ask, coming right out with it. I could tiptoe around it all I wanted but that wasn't going to hide the fact that I didn't know how much longer we had till he did something worse then a black eye or an arm in a sling.

"I-I-I fell." She stammered.

**Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again**

"You always said you'd never lie to me Trisha, stop lying to me. Dark glasses and long sleeves wont cover this up for much longer. Its escalating I can see it. I've seen the police reports Trish, I've signed at least four complaints myself for Christ's sake."

**Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again**

She doesn't want to deal with my comments and its obvious as she brushes past me and sits on the sofa again. I move quickly to her side, just watching her searching of some sign of what she's thinking.

Then I see it, I see her looking at something out of the corner of eye before she makes a swift move to grab it and put it behind her back.

"What was that?'

"What was what?" She asks, as if I didn't just watch every move she made.

"That behind your back."

"Oh nothing."

I snatch it from her hands and I find that it's a tiny little box. Reading the label and directions it didn't take me long to find out what it was that she was hiding.

"Pregnancy hormones?" I question.

Trish looked down before she spoke to me. "He wants a baby…"

**Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure**

"A baby!" I shout. "Why that's all he is, is a baby. Just a large child who throws temper tantrums when he's not in control.

"Please." She says starting to cry. "Leave it alone please, please please don't yell." I watch her curl up in a ball to shield herself.

I wrap my arms around her small frame to comfort her. "Its not me you have to worry about ok?" I whisper in her ear. "I'd never hurt you."

She looks up to me and I'm an inch away from loosing it, tears flood her gorgeous eyes and she looks as though at any second she might fall apart in my hands.

I turn her face to meet my gaze. "Why do you let him do this to you?" I asked thumbing over the dark purple bruise.

She winced and turned away. "Because he loves me."

I turn her face once again to look at me. "No that man does not love you, because that's not love."

"Well what's love then?" She asks.

"How I love you." I say and move my lips to hers in a moment that I'd dreamed of since she left me.

Shaking and crying she pulls away… "But I'm hideous." She says touching the marks on her beaten face.

I shake my head and brush her hands away from the bruises before I kiss her again. "Your beautiful."


End file.
